


Sugar and Spice and Some Other Stuff

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Community: femslash100, Drabble Sequence, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Love, POV Third Person, Smoking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what girls are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Some Other Stuff

**i. alcohol**  
"You know, any man in this bar could have me, right now!"  
Half the people in the bar turned to look at Natalie – the rest had gotten used to her outbursts whenever she got drunk. Dana grimaced and leaned over to her associate producer to whisper, "Would you mind keeping it down a _little_?"  
"I'm just saying..."  
"You're drunk," Dana pointed out, trying to sound disapproving though she couldn't hide her smile.  
"That was the idea," Natalie answered lightly.  
For a second, Dana thought. "Any man, huh?"  
Natalie nodded decisively. "Yes."  
Another moment's thought. "What about a woman?"

**ii. caffeine**  
Dana woke to the smell of coffee, something decidedly unusual. She rolled out of bed and walked out of her room to the kitchen, where Natalie immediately pressed a cup of coffee into her hands. Dana simply stood there for a second, bemused.  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
Natalie shrugged. "Woke up, couldn't go back to sleep. Figured I might as well make some coffee."  
Dana smiled. "What would I do without you?"  
The question prompted a teasing grin from Natalie. "Be undercaffeinated and cranky, probably. But that's why you love me."  
"One of the reasons, at least."

**iii. cigarettes**  
Natalie stopped as she walked into Dana's office, frowning. "What are you doing?"  
Dana looked up at her with an expression of innocence Natalie saw right through. "I'm sitting here at my desk doing my job, Natalie. What are you doing?"  
"You've been smoking."  
"I have _not_!"  
"I can smell it. And you don't smoke unless you're stressed."  
"Okay, yes."  
"What's bothering you, Dana?"  
"Nothing."  
Natalie frowned at her for a minute or two, then walked across the room, holding out her hand. "Give them to me."  
"Natalie..."  
"Give me the cigarettes."  
Dana sighed and handed them over.

**iv. sugar**  
"Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?"Natalie asked softly out of the darkness, curled up on the bed beside Dana.  
"No, of course not!"  
"You're worried about something. You're afraid if Jeremy wanted me back, I'd leave you for him."  
"Okay, maybe a little..."  
"I won't."  
"Okay."  
Natalie sighed and rolled over to face Dana, a bit of an encouraging smile visible through the darkness. "Dana, I _won't_. I promise."  
Dana smiled, and Natalie moved closer to kiss her, forward as always, more than making up for Dana's hesitance, warm and loving and sweet as sugar.

**v. salt**  
"I love you," Dana said one night, and Natalie just nodded.  
"I know."  
"I mean that, Natalie."  
"I believe you."  
Dana propped herself up on her elbow to look at Natalie. "You believe me?" She hadn't expected Natalie to accept it that easily, expected her to take it with a grain of salt, but...  
"Yes."  
"Not that long ago you told me I didn't understand what the word love mean in a romantic context."  
Natalie smiled. "I think you've grown."  
"I've grown?"  
"Exactly."  
"Okay." She laid her head against Natalie's shoulder.  
"Hey, Dana?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."


End file.
